Pale Fire
by Quasimodo796
Summary: A freelance hit-man (or in this case hit-woman) trades a healthy sum of money for a night of pleasure with a certain superhero billionaire. Better she had chosen the money that night. Not only does the peaceful solitude in her home get taken away but also the peace and solitude within herself that's allowed her success in her profession, living without a care for anyone else.OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks so much to those of you whom have stopped to pay attention to my little story:) This is a Bruce and OC story, just in case it isn't clear. A little bit of Tony/OC in the beginning though. I'm really not the best with grammar, so please forgive me & I apologize in advance. I do the best I can. Please remember that this is rated M for a reason. However, if anyone would like to read the story without those certain parts,I completely understand so feel free to let me know. I will put a warning/separation thing, or even put it on a whole different chapter if you'd like :) Leave reviews, but no flames please. I'm not planning on becoming a writer, so chill out, this is just for fun.**

The smell of piss and menstrual blood came as a smack in the face as she opened the door to the women's restroom. Her nose wrinkled, almost on its own. God, women are disgusting. It doesn't matter how much perfume you bathe yourself in. If you don't wash your puss properly, you're unavoidably going to leave a cloud of putrid odor behind you every time you drop your pants. She leaned against the white tiled wall, to wait for one of the mirrors to be free. Now she knew it was a little narrowed minded and judgmental of her to assume that all these women bent over the sinks inspecting themselves are smelly slobs but she wasn't in a good mood. Therefore, yes. They were all slobs, and have ruined the bathroom air. She tried her best to keep her breathing shallow, she felt as if she were inhaling poison and that if she breathed too deeply the smell would somehow linger inside of her and give her bad breath. What a shame too. They were all quite pretty. She grew impatient watching them adjust clothing, wipe excess lip gloss, and flip their locks this way and that. Then finally the small cinnamon skinned girl with a short black inverted bob moved to exit the bathroom. As she approached the mirror the red head to her right gave a quick glance and smiled. Was she expecting one back? This young woman was in no mood for smiling. I _hate these kind of targets. _Too important to ever be left unguarded, with their fancy security systems and Spartan-esque team of bodyguards_. I haven't had to get up close and personal to a target since I was sent to kill the head of that huge Russian company, and that was almost four years ago._ She hated all this undercover playing the part shit. She would much prefer to get to things done from the outside looking in. Much less chance of leaving things behind, there was no need to have to act like she was gunnin for an Oscar, and well, let's just face it. It's a hell of a lot easier. _How very lazy of me_. Looking at her harlot of a reflection only deepened the miserable hate for this target. She was ridiculous as a blonde. It just didn't suit her, at all. Of course, a typical billionaire womanizer. Busty blonde, with blue eyes and half a brain. The colored contacts were beginning to itch, almost as bad as the wig. The bra she had on was terribly uncomfortable, but then again something designed to make one's breast look five times larger isn't expected to feel like kittens and candy. Her make up although nicely done, was entirely too much for her. How 85% of women performed that daily ritual of blush, eye shadow, lipstick, and mascara, was something she would never understand. The dark green cocktail dress was suffocating and although classy to most, was distasteful and slutty in her eyes. She felt a strong streak of defiance suddenly and ripped off the expensive wig. The other girls' eyebrows all raised at once, the glare she returned them with was enough for them to keep their eyes in front of them. She let loose her long dark hair, and took a minute to remind herself that it's what was necessary. This had nothing to do with who she was and was not a reflection of herself, it is only a part she is playing. She felt a lot better after reassuring herself that. She then quickly ran through the layout of the lounge in her head, looked at the time on her expensive looking watch and decided she would stumble upon her target at the bar near the VIP area. If all her careful planning and calculating was correct he should have arrived close to twenty minutes ago and is close to finishing all his small talk and mingling with the less important people, leaving him about ready to head to reserved area. If he doesn't already have a pretty little accessory whispering unholy things in his ear, this should be smooth sailing for her. But if he does, well then it's a good thing she's in the mood to be a bitch tonight. What can ya do? She scooted her saran wrap of a garment up a little higher on her thighs, and would've lowered the neckline too but thought it best not to. If she did one might've popped out. Exiting the bathroom was a world of relief for her nostrils. She weaved through the throng of the rich and beautiful, until she laid eyes on the richest and not so beautiful. He was exactly where she thought he'd be, and without arm candy. _Yes, I think I might be home in time for That Metal Show._

He was talking with a tall dark skinned man that had the devil in his smile. She decided she was not going to be so discreet, the quicker she got this over with the better. She waltzed up behind the man and slipped to his left leaning against the bar. In perfect view of both her target and his companion. She figured if Mr. Big Shot didn't take the bait, she would try to spill her drink on his friend, give him a nice view of the girls and that should do it. If he didn't pick up on how desperately her outfit was begging for male attention, then there's no way he could be as smart as he's believed to be. She turned to order from the bartender, taking her hands off the counter as she realized it looked quite gross.

Tony did his best to appear interested in Glen's sorry business offer. He only tried because he happened to like the guy when he wasn't being a salesman. He could be a hell of a good time when he had few drinks in him. "You know what Glenn, that doesn't sound too bad. I can't give you an answer just yet though, I'll need some time to think about it. Hey how about we mull over it some more later when our minds are clear and swimming in liquor" _And queue the wink._

His dreads jingled like sleigh bells as he tossed his back chuckling.

"Alright Tony, but I'll hold you to it", he pointed his finger glowering a bit, but smiling that sinister smile of his.

"So I hear you and Pepper are ah…"

_Back together. _Or at least that's what he would've said had his attention not been snatched by the woman ordering a drink in a tight green dress. _Jeez, and I thought my mind hopelessly revolved around women. _

She noticed immediately that they didn't seem to be talking anymore the moment she slipped within view. Could it really have been that easy?

Glenn stared shamelessly making an O with his mouth and knitting his eyebrows.

"Daaamn girl, makin that dress work hard"

She sighed in defeat. Leave it to the black guy to blatantly point out evidence of all those late night trips to Taco Bell. Tony snorted and tried to suppress a bark of laughter for the girl's sake. She turned around smirking. Now it was Tony's turn to stare. She felt his gaze shift shamelessly right where she wanted it to. "You know if you had at least _tried_ to address me with some manners, I just might've let you give it a lil squeeze."

"Well seeing as how you were going to let me do that, then there really isn't a reason to talk to you like a lady, because you obviously are not. You want respect, how about actually wearing clothing?"

_Damn, hit me where it hurts_. In a normal instance she would have a few things to say to that. No, actually, she wouldn't. But the Glock 26 strapped to her inner thigh might. She had to mentally pause, and reassess what would come out of her mouth next.

_He's not really speaking to you, he's speaking to your character of the night. _

She let out a giggle that would put a schoolgirl to shame; _Clueless_ worthy.

"Well since you have such a bold way with words," she leaned in close enough to where she could smell the flavor of his toothpaste," how about no clothes and you can disrespect me all you want".

She unleashed another round of giggles, tilting her head up and rocking from one foot to another, adding just the right amount of drunk to that cackle. He scoffed and curled his lip back.

"You're disgusting"

"Your friend doesn't seem to think so" Tony's eyes were still glued to her chest. She straightened a bit but still kept the artificial haze in her eyes and spoke a little clearer. She wanted to appear loose and feelin all kinds of nice, but not trashed and unmanageable, or he wouldn't want to bother.

Tony met her big glossy eyes.

"No actually I do, but lucky for you I happen to be repulsive myself", he gave a wolfish smile.

_Finally, something to do tonight. _But as she clumsily swayed over to him and he kept her eye contact he noticed something. Her eyes were glossy, but they weren't swimming. With how she was now mumbling nonsense in his ear and laughing at everything and nothing she should have that familiar look in those big blue irises. This girl wasn't drunk. In fact she was barely buzzed. His guess was the gloss in her eye was natural, not alcohol induced. Why the act then? What was this girl getting at? He waltzed over to his reserved seating with her slightly staggering by his side. He ordered a bowl of bar nuts before gazing into her suspect orbs again. They were quite nice to look at. Very easy to get lost in. Something on the back burner of Tony's mind was telling him that something wasn't right. And not to ignore it. She barked another hair raising giggle, and he noticed how different the shade of blue was, far nicer than the green of her dress. _Maybe she's high. Yeah that's it, she's just stoned._ Well, Tony never has been the intuitive type.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** My deepest apologies for not updating sooner. I know I only have about 2 followers to this story but still, I know how annoying that can be when a writer doesn't update. To the two that are following, thank you very much for taking an interest in my story. I will try my absolute best to not disappoint I was a little skeptical about this chapter, but hell I decided I'd put it up anyway. I know it's a little strange, and all "What the hell is she doing" but it will all be explained soon. Feel free to leave reviews...nice ones please :).

* * *

Tony sat back and enjoyed the sight of her plunging neck line coming into the spotlight of his view again. That's happened a lot. This girl must really be lookin for a lay. Well, not just any lay. _I'm Tony Stark for god sake, I'd probably be milking the shit out of that cow too if I were a pretty young thing. _She hasn't said too much. The entirety of his conversations with her throughout the night consisted of him saying something nowhere near as witty as he normally did, and her giggling away, followed by a meaningless comment. If she wasn't such a sight for sore eyes, he'd be bored out of his mind. Thankfully Tony Jr. down there kept reminding him of the reward yet come.

"You know if you keep leaning forward like that, I fear one of those bad boys might come out to say hi". And there it goes. _Laughs. Leans in more. Sips the drink, sips the beer. And,"_ I've always referred to them as girls". Tony sighed,_ yeah, you're sooo lucky you're hot._ But at the end of her statement Tony caught a flash of something in her eyes. Something he'd been seeing all night. What was it? Those damned eyes, why won't they leave him alone? He'd been trying to ignore it, but his thoughts just kept coming back to them. _Something's not right._ _Let's do a test run. Say something stupid._

"Girls, boys, doesn't matter. They're still tits. When are you going to introduce me?"

_Laugh. Lean. Drink. Beer. There it is! "_As soon as we get out of here Mr. Stark, you can even name them if you want"

It was annoyance. In that small fraction of a second, the emotion she let through her eyes was annoyance. Had it not been for this miniscule crack in the wall, Tony would've thought that that flirtatious smirk was the only expression she had. So she found Tony's snide uncreative remarks annoying. Then why was she feigning amusement? Just for the good lay? With legs like that, anyone who knows Tony would know that she could spit in his face and yodel all night for all he cared and he'd still haul her to his room. Even magazine articles with only 20% truth to them could tell you that. Tony sat up and leaned in a little suddenly very intrigued. He even squinted a bit as if the answer to his questions were written on her skin. "We'll leave soon, I've just got a little more uh, exploring to do here". _Laugh. Drink. Beer. Annoyance!_

_"_Normally I love the company, but I think I just want you to myself tonight Mr. Stark". _More giggling. Is that smirk ever going to go away? Maybe later when I'm... well sometimes it's replaced with a goofy smile. Only sometimes. _Tony imagined her letting him pound away inside her, maroon colored nails dug deep into his back, all the while with smirking and giggling. He frowned at the thought. _I've got to figure this out._

"I wasn't talking about anyone else in here but you. _" Giggle._

"You can do all the exploring you want, once I have you all to myself". _Goofy grin. Drink. Beer. Annoyance. Jeez not even a wink. What happens if I wink? *winks* Giggle. Flirtatious smirk. Damn._

There was just no breaking through this girls color coated mask. Was it even a mask? Could she really only be capable of two maybe three emotions, and a handful of expressions. Tony wanted to call it fake, he would've paid some healthy money for it to be fake at this point. But he wasn't sure it was, it was so very believable. As two hours passed he tried all kinds of crude remarks, sexual gestures, good jokes, bad jokes, witty ones, and just plain stupid ones. But he always got the same response. He spilled his drink on her, whispered in her ear, and licked it while he was there. Each time he was presented with the same catalogue from her. He even put his hand on her knee and let it travel to her thigh. Nothing. Maybe he should stop being a dumbass and accept that that's all there is to this girl, and just bed her already like she wants him to. However, that would be no fun and those tiny flashes of annoyance in those big blues just kept him hanging on.

_I'm gonna have to try harder. _Tony decided to go balls to the wall, and suddenly moved his hand from her thigh to her crotch with lightning speed, grabbing and squeezing her sex through her underwear very roughly. His eyes never leaving her face. _Giggle. Annoyance. Dammit! "_Anxious are we?" _Where's the drink and the beer? _She lifted the glass to her full lips._ There it is._ Then it hit Tony. This was her fourth drink, and third beer. Shouldn't she be trashed by now? Unless she's just that good at holding her liquor. She didn't appear to be when she first walked into his night. Maybe the bar nuts sobered her up, and she's good now? No, that can't' be. Can it? This isn't even a good lead. Tony started to theorize that being around her was making his IQ points drop. Both his hands were now under his chin. Scrutinizing the woman across from him, as if she were a giant rubicks cube. Of course, she didn't appear to notice. She only bobbed her head to the blaring music, smirk and all. Tony stared and squinted. She giggled at his squint. _Drink. Beer._

Suddenly Tony felt as if he had been punched in the face with realization. His eyes widened slightly at the force this epiphany hit him with. Her drink was three quarters of the way empty. Her beer bottle, strategically placed in her lap, and looking much too full.

"Can I get a sip of that?"

"Sure", she's still all smiles. _Wow, even when she's about to be discovered. She has to know it's all over now._

He surprised her. She had no idea how in the hell he caught on. Sure her beer bottle trick wasn't exactly genius but she could easily be hired as an actress, had she not been a trained killer and all. With anyone else, she would've pulled the wool over their eyes with as much ease as lifting her pinky. That's what she was trained to do, and while she was never even close to the being the best at the homeland, she was still damned good at it. Better than most in the normal world. But this Stark bastard. He was a challenge. It was like his intuition was fighting its way past his lust, kicking and screaming. Maybe he is some sort of super brain freak of nature.

_Either that or I'm extremely rusty._ That was a big possibility considering how long it's been since she's done this kind of mission, and that she was cleaner not a field agent. She mentally prepared herself to not react when he took a swig of her beer. There's no way he wouldn't figure it out and be suspicious of her.

Tony nearly straight out yelled "Aha!" when his prediction deemed true. But he contained himself. Barely.

"That's good. I can taste your lip gloss...and rum and coke backwash", he gave her sarcastic smile.

"What's this about, you planning to rob me later? Why the act, and the fake buzz? I knew you couldn't really be this airheaded."

Tony watched and waited for her expression to finally change to one of defeat. But it never did. Instead it was full of hurt and embarrassment. She bowed her head. Tony felt like he just kicked a puppy.

"I, um, I have a drinking limit," her voice shrunk and her dark shapely eyebrows knitted, making a tiny worry wrinkle between them.

"I only have one kidney, so I keep it at three drinks to not get painfully trashed."

Tony backed out of his interrogating pose a bit. "Oh", it was all he could say.

"Why not just say so then?"

"Cus, then you'd think I'm like, some poor little sick girl. And you might not want to fuck me, I mean, you're like, Tony frikkin Stark"

She made ridiculous hand gestures, making sure to keep her mouth slightly open, and roll her eyes enough to erase the possibility of a high school diploma. _That's right, eat it up Stark. _

Tony nodded once slowly, "I see ". He didn't suspect her to be anything more than a young dipshit that let's daddy's friends play with her peek a boo, but yet he still didn't completely see the light.

"Do I annoy you in anyway, or does anything I've done tonight irritate you at all. You can be honest, I'm just curious", she was hesitant to answer, the worry line deepening._ Dammit, Stark. Stop looking for something to pick at._

"Come on, out with it. Don't worry we'll still tumble in the sheets later", she was relieved after hearing that. _Jesus._

She suddenly chippered up and giggled. _Surprise._

"Maybe a little, but only because you were wasting so much time talking and touching me, when we could be having real fun somewhere else.", she painted her best goofy giggle, flirty smirk combo. She even threw in a little lip bite.

_Of course,_ thought Tony. _Well it was an exciting idea, but proven to be only an idea. This is as good it's gonna get._ He should've collected more potential evidence before getting attached to this theory. He evaluated her appearance again. The glittered perfume on her boobs is probably reapplied every two hours. She spent several mornings watching YouTube tutorials on how to apply that make up. Her half of the rent is late, thanks to those manicured claws. The only reason she isn't tanned is because she used daddy's money to buy that pretty watch this month. Oh, and I'm more than sure she only passed English because she gives great head, as told to the teacher by one of her father's colleagues. I mean, what is she 19? Maybe 20? Well, at least we know she'll swallow.

"Ok BabySpice, let's get out of here."

She perked up and wiggled out of her seat, practically dancing her way to him. His two body guards stayed close as they weaved their way through the more crowded part of the lounge. Of course Tony could've just taken the back way out as the staff at these places usually let him do. But he likes his attention, and thinking of how all the men in this place are green with envy seeing him strut the exit with some hot snatch. They don't have to know she's an idiot.

He stuffed her in the limo, then turned to his head of security. "Hey I'm good for the night, so you guys are free, but before you go, could you call up another limo for the people I came with. I think I'll be utilizing this one. Just tell them business called, and I'm turning in for the night. Thanks"

Roland nodded once in response, and Tony got in. He found her playing with the buttons on the control panel. Pressing each one once and then looking everywhere to catch what it did.

"You know I bet your dress, has buttons that are much more interesting", she put up a finger whispering," Wait I'm looking for something"

As she kept pressing buttons her legs facing Tony and open enough for him to see the color of her underwear. Black. _And_ _I was expecting pink, or something neon. _

She hit a button that closed off the driver's view of them. "Found it!"

She began crawling to him seductively, giggling and biting her strawberry flavored lip. She straddled his lap and brought her mouth to his ear while rubbing his chest with both hands.

Tony could feel the arousal begin to simmer as she put one of his hands on her thigh and whispered, "You wanna pet my kitty" Tony let his hands take control and pet the hell out of her kitty while she ravished his mouth. Giving him small bites on his lips and lapping his tongue with hers in a very feline manner. After only a few minutes of this, Tony Jr. was ready to go. So he began unbuckling his pants, but she put a hand on his stopping him.

"Not yet, your creepy driver might be listening and I'm really loud"

His dick twitched at the thought of her innocent voice, screaming his name.

He sighed in content, he didn't mind waiting, and it only excited him more. "Fine"

She stayed seated in his lap and fiddled with her necklace for the time being. It was a silver chain with a single diamond. She looked thoroughly entertained rolling it between her fingers. Tony soon found himself resorting to her previous source of entertainment and pushing the buttons on the control panel above his head. He pressed the speaker button," Hey uh, Franklin, didn't you say there's a new black light feature installed.

The drivers hearty voice boomed through the speaker," Yes sir, I did. It's button A4"

"Thanks", Tony pushed and watched as she stared around the limo like an awestruck little girl.

"Wow, that's so awesome. Oh it's like trippy"

Tony quickly got bored with her wonderment, and went back to petting her kitty. But as he removed his hand from her thigh, he noticed a patch of discolored skin that was now visible with the black light. It was small at first, but as he moved the hem of her dress higher up, more of it appeared. It looked like when a women's face concealer spots show up on a black light. Tony's been around enough amateur models to know what that looks like. Could that be concealer though?

Her hand suddenly slapped down on top of his," That's just a bruise I tried to cover. I got it…well let's just say I got from being a bad girl". Tony smirked at that and slapped her ass, earning him a little yelp in between those irritating giggles. There was no hiccup in her explanation, her eyes were honest. But yet Tony still sensed a red flag. As much as he silently begged himself to, he couldn't ignore it. He attacked her mouth again. Pushed her hips down and ground them onto his. With his left hand he squeezed and massaged her breast through the dress, but with his other hand he swiped some sweat off of the cold glass of champagne sitting untouched in the middle console. He firmly wiped across the spot on her thigh, pushing the dress up again, and glancing down before she could cover it.

It definitely wasn't a bruise. It was a tattoo, of what, he couldn't tell. Her hand was now covering it, and her eyes were apologetic. "You're quite the fibber aren't you" He moved her hand from the tattoo, she didn't resist much, but her expression was calculating. Like she was trying to figure out an equation in her head. Tony inwardly snorted at the thought, _yeah right._ Though as soon as Tony realized exactly what her body ink was of, he took back all of his inside cracks on her intellect.

"Wow, wow, wow, something's not right here. Who are you, what is this whole charade you're pulling"

She giggled, "What? What's wrong, you don't like my tattoo?"

"You mean your tattoo, that's supposed to be a bruise. I don't know that I've ever seen bruises this detailed", Tony's voice was rising a little. He felt like a fool, like he was being played, and what's worse is that it scared him terribly. Why was this girl playing a role for him, what was scary was thinking of how good at playing this role she was. Did Tony just sit a psycho on his lap, and allow himself to be painfully illuded?

"Ok so I lied about the bruise, it's no biggy, I just didn't want you to make fun of my tattoo. It was done on a whim and I'm regretting it now."

"No no no, cut the shit. You can't tell me that this whole half-witted sex kitten display you're putting on, somehow matches with Oscar fucking Wilde's face tattooed on your thigh. That's why you covered it. Cus you knew it could blow up your cover. Because dumb spoiled sluts don't read English literature, much less memorialize it on their bodies. Now can you fucking explain to me why you spent the entire night making me believe you're a completely different person? God, I knew something wasn't right!"

She weighed her options in her head, and decided there wasn't any hope left for this cover. She had no idea how she was going to gain his trust back enough to carry out the mission. _Well first things first, poor guy. He's sweaty and frustrated. I suppose there's no sense in hiding who Eden really is now._

Tony watched in fascination and slight horror as the flirtatious smirk dropped and left her face completely, leaving a serious pouty frown. Her eyes no longer appeared bright and wide eyed. They were now cold and steely. The dimples were nonexistent, and left no trace of ever being there in the first place. Tony felt like he was looking at a different woman, or the evil twin of the woman he had a second ago. The sincerity of her mask was now completely washed away and seemed as if it was impossible for it to ever have been present on the stoic expressionless face before him.

"Congratulations, you caught me", there was no sense of innocence in her tone anymore. It was icy, sarcastic, but yet calm and expressionless, like some kind of experienced serial killer.

Tony suddenly felt panicked and fearful, this woman was obviously not pulling a prank on him. She fucked with his head for a reason, she wanted something, and it wasn't his cock like she led him to believe.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapters will get longer promise, and something will actually happen next chapter. Double promise**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers.

"What do you want", he muttered, his tone annoyed. He pushed her off of his lap, not trusting what she could do next while on top of him. She landed on the floor in front of him, and stayed there leaning back on her hands with her legs still open.

"You haven't given me what I want yet", her eyes darted to his crotch, then back up to his face. Her face was bored, expressionless, and seemed honest yet again. But Tony wouldn't be fooled again.

"Cut the shit already, did you not get that I already figured you out? I'm not above throwing a woman out of a moving car"

She laughed. It was low, slow and dripping in sarcasm.

"Oh Mr. Stark, you will never figure me out. But it was worth one more shot, and since you asked so nicely, I might as well tell you that I _was_ going to rob you. Oh boy, was I going to rob you", she raised her eyebrow slightly, leading Tony to wonder just how much she was going to take. "But my partner failed to hack the security on your bank account. He told me before we left."

Tony smirked triumphantly._ Of course he failed. I set up that security myself_.

"And yet you're still here. Panties too wet to turn back?"

She scoffed and glared at him. "Please, I'm waiting to see what's valuable in your house. Oh god, I literally saw your ego just grow two sizes. No doubt a hell of a lot faster than your dick would've. What are you, 50? Three minute sex really doesn't sound appealing to me, no matter how much money I might get out of it."

Tony frowned, but yet found her snippy comment compelling, and almost challenging.

"Ouch, ok so you don't want to fuck. But that now leaves me with no use for you, so you can either A use that Oscar nominated acting again and give me great sob story on why I should give you some money anyway, or B get the fuck out of my fancy vehicle."

She didn't react only stared; bored. "How about you just watch me send this picture of you with your hand in my underwear to Ms. Potts, how's that sound?"

Tony blanched at the sight her pulling his phone out from the back of her dress. Pepper was well aware of Tony's cheating habit but after her promise to him last time to wreak havoc on all of his prized possessions if he were to ever do it again, he didn't want to test her. "If you give me that back, I will call you a moving truck to take all of my furniture."

Tony watched her take a moment to consider his bargain, then seemingly satisfied, she tossed back his phone.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"You don't", he smiled brightly.

"You know genius, I've had your phone since you first let me put my hands on you. Can you just imagine what else I've got? By the way, Pepper's flight got canceled, she won't be in till Sunday."

Tony crossed his eyebrows, befuddled. She nodded towards his phone. He opened his messages, to find that Pepper had text him with that bit of information nearly three hours ago, about the time he had arrived at the lounge. And there was his reply, which he didn't write. Sent about twenty minutes after he arrived.

"Just a hunch here, but it seems you've done this before? "

"Hm, you're almost as sarcastic as I am."

"I think you're much better at it than I am", he smiled slightly, with a glint in his eye. He was actually complementing her. _He's somewhat handsome when he isn't being such a horny sleaze._

Tony had no problem admitting to himself that he was impressed. She really almost got him. And even in her defeat, she's refusing to leave empty handed. Her cool and reserved, snarky attitude was so very intriguing. How all her careful planning and undercover spy shit has for the most part gone to waste, but she still has a tight hold on his balls. It was all looking quite alluring to Tony now. He couldn't trust her, but he still wanted to just to see what she would do.

"So what's your real name?''

"You didn't know my name to begin with"

"True, but now I actually give a damn. You're really good at playing the funk by the way, had me goin there"

"Doesn't take much, does it? As long as I've got pair, right" she gestured to down to her breasts, with those big callous eyes of hers. "I would've been blonde too, if the wig wasn't so…blonde."

He took a sip of the champagne, and relaxed into the chair again. She felt accomplished seeing his skepticism begin to melt away again.

"Not into blondes huh, me neither"

She perked an eyebrow again.

"Oh no? Could've fooled me"

Tony pursed his lips, "So you've done homework on me"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not, all I need to know is your name to try to steal millions from you"

"There's that sarcasm. Millions, that's very uh ambitious of you. "

"I look to you to have barely made it past puberty. Now who's the ambitious one?"

"Touché. But I do believe it was you who pursued me. And no pubescent adolescent I've ever seen has curves like that."

"Then I must be your first cherry bomb Mr. Stark. Lost your touch have you old man?"

"Keep makin jabs at my age like that and I'm gonna have to put you over my knee. You can call me grandpa if you'd like, though I've found that Daddy is a bit sexier" he winked, and smirked at her with all the charm of a seasoned womanizer. Reluctantly, she confessed to herself that she found it quite sexy. But unlike him, she could contain herself. Now that Tony thinks he's uncovered the worst of her intentions, and is convinced his compromising will not be so detrimental of a loss, he's comfortable enough to test the waters with this 'new' woman. Deflecting his suggestive remarks would keep him entertained enough to not ask her anymore questions that would force her to weave together an even bigger lie. She had to be careful, because she had yet to get inside his house and once inside it would be like keeping the wind from blowing over her carefully built tower of cards. She would need to focus mainly on staying invisible, and keeping him unalarmed at least until she got him to a bathroom or his room. The bigger the lie, the harder it is to keep up with, making it all the more difficult to pacify him. Thankfully, they should be arriving in no longer than ten minutes.

"Was that supposed to be seductive? I'll watch you pop a Viagra later, if you don't mind. It just makes me orgasm instantly."

Tony smiled and looked at her with hunger in his eyes, liking the idea of making her take that statement back through rather _enjoyable _methods.

"You know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit"

"It's also the highest form of intelligence"

"Other than me, of course"

"Well, then I suppose God does make mistakes"

"Mmm, I like it when you talk dirty to me"

"Then you're gonna love when I rub some Rogaine on your head later. I'm wet just thinking about. Positively, soaked." She said this with such a deadened voice, it made Tony laugh. She didn't of course, only looked at him with dull irritation. He stared into her cold blue eyes, then down to her plump frowning lips, finding that he wanted them to keep spewing sarcastic insults at him.

"So are you going to tell me your name?"

"Danny"

"Short for Danielle, maybe Daniella?"

"No, just Danny."

"Ok Danny, so tell something about you. Other than that you need money. What for by the way? Extreme medical procedure? Cosmetic surgery? A yacht?"

"That's none of your business"

"Considering its my money, I think it just might be"

"Considering I still have the upper hand here; it really isn't"

"I don't completely know that you do, and I can gain that back."

"Sure you can. I suppose it does take a dreamer to achieve the success you have. How unfortunate in this circumstance though, I'm a realist."

"Well now that I know we're both aware of how consistently successful I am, how about you just tell me now and spare yourself the trouble later"

"You know my name, and my style of thought process, isn't that enough?"

"I also know that you're in need, which you should heavily consider before refusing to answer my question again," he leaned in and whispered" Heads up, I think you might've misplaced that upper hand.

_He thinks he has something up his sleeve, how adorable. _She let him run off with his imagination for the time being.

"You're very persistent", she narrowed her eyes, making it sound like an insult.

He then scooted from his seat and sat on the floor of the limo directly in front of her. Placing his hands under her knees and pulling her towards him so that her legs were on either side of him. She watched him intently as he reached up and knocked three times on the hard surface of one of the cup holders. The driver lowered the privacy panel, "Yes Mr. Stark"

"Change of plans, take us to the condo. Feel free to take your time"

"Okie doke"

Tony then turned to her, his face dangerously close, sliding his hands from her knees to her thighs, looking at every part of her face as if she were dessert.

"Persistent isn't even the word"

Though she didn't show it much Tony could still see the anger oozing from those hypnotic orbs_. Good. This means she knows my condo is another two hours from here. Upper hand seized. _Then before he could even register what happened, he was holding his nose in pain. She head butted him.

"Bitch" With the same air of indifference, smirking she pointed to her nose.

"You've got a little blood"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter took me FOREVER! Sorry about that, it was so hard to get through the damned lemon. Which if you don't want to read there is a little separation thing. I realize not everyone is a perv like me, but for those who are; I hope it isn't terrible. I saw Iron Man 3, and it made writing this story even more difficult because I happen to really like Pepper. Luckily Tony and my OC just aren't meant to be in this fic. If you're wondering, no her real name is not , I know things are moving very slowly but they will speed up. Leave me some nice little cherry topped reviews if you like it please :) They make my day.**

* * *

Two hours later and Tony still hadn't learned anything new about this girl except that she's just as stubborn as he is. She answered all of questions and inappropriate comments with a rude and unpleasant retort. She seemed to especially enjoy mocking him when his comments were too sexual for comfort. She only spoke when he spoke to her, never starting the verbal battles between them. Only finishing them. With each and every thing that came out of that gorgeous mouth of hers Tony found himself practically salivating with how attracted to her he was. Her constant blows to his ego both wounded him and aroused him, to the point that Tony was twitching in an attempt to keep from tackling and dry humping her. Her unchanging disinterest in him just could not be defeated. Tony gave up on shaking off all the indecent fantasies that kept replaying in his mind. Over and over again he imagined muting her venomous tongue by shoving his dick into her mouth, only to then take it out and let her continue verbally abusing him whilst he French kisses the divinity between her thighs.

"Fantasizing about my cunt again?" He snapped out of his day dream, meeting her knowing stare.

He chuckled "Just a little", she could almost smell the lust emanating from him. Now at a safe distance from her at the opposite side of the limo, he looked to her a mix of a child on time out and a caged animal. _Odd combination. _A tissue held under his bleeding nose.

"It really does just crush me to disappoint you Mr. Stark but you should know my tits are nowhere near as large as they appear to be. With that remaining factor eliminated, I'm really not your type. Nor are you mine. So this really isn't going to go anywhere."

"You don't have to be my type to be attractive"

"I never said I did, but seeing as how I don't have a God given rack and hay colored hair, or a grand smile to match my bubbly personality; I'm failing to see why you haven't gotten off my case already."

"While I really do love all those ingredients, what you also failed to notice in your research is that I'd take a challenging cold fish like yourself over an easy catch any day. Whether she looks a Barbie or not."

"You must not come across many that are unwilling then."

"You're right I don't, but when I do I usually keep them around for awhile." He said this as if it were a deal breaker.

She glared and curled her lip like she suddenly smelt something bad. "Oh so tempting"

Tony frowned. What a challenge this was. His natural charm had no effect on her. Even if it did, he had no way of knowing. Barely anything slipped through that emotionless expression. Only what she wanted to, to get her point across. If Tony paid very close attention he could sometimes hardly pick up on something through her ethereal eyes but it was never anything positive. He stared hungrily at her, while trying to think of a different approach. After about ten minutes, he came up with something. _Well she obviously favors practical thinking. How can sex be somehow practical? Evidently, she's an experienced criminal. Has a male partner. But he's the tech guy. Tech nerds are almost never attractive, unless you're me of course. Keeping a low profile can't leave much room for relationships, or fuck buddies. Damn, that sucks. Hmmm, a lead perhaps?_

"How long has it been since you let someone make love to you?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "The last time I got laid really does not make any difference, I'm not fucking you Mr. Stark".

Tony grinned at her raw choice of words compared to his term of sentiment.

"No really, hear me out here.. I can imagine, in your uh…profession, you don't get much contact with the opposite sex. At least not that kind of contact. And this partner of yours, he's I'm guessing a little dweeby right? Slouches around in his Star Trek t shirt, doesn't comb his hair much, shouts creative cuss words at his Xbox, maybe even a little soft in his mid-section. You don't want to be handled by that. But then, there's me. I can obviously obtain whatever you need financially, without you having to tally up another felony. I might be a hundred years your senior, but even you can't deny that age becomes me." He winked, much to her annoyance." And my extensive track record with women just serves as assurance that I know all the buttons to push and exactly the right strings to pull. Doesn't that sound like a hell of good time? Think about it, you really don't know when there'll be another time with such convenience. I can't imagine you'll be robbing many billionaires as fit as me. We're rich, who needs looks when you've got a whopping bank account right? You're a genuinely attractive woman, you don't deserve those kind of options. And yes, you're right. You certainly are not what I usually aim for physically, but I adore a woman with an attractive mind. The dumb ones I leave for when my dick itches, and I'm too lazy to scratch it. I wouldn't have put this much ridiculous effort and time into pursuing you if I didn't like what I saw. Now, no matter how many times you mock my intelligence in that sarcastic tone of yours, I know that you know I'm a fuckin genius. And I've also acquired the hero title as of recent years. Not easy to live up to, so I've got a lot of stress that I'd like to relieve tonight by humping the life out of your vagina. Based off of those massive walls you've got built up there, I think it's safe to say you've got some serious stress to let go of as well. Probably more so than I."

She only continued staring at him after his grand speech, but this time Tony could see the gears turning in her head.

_Wow. He's made an appeal to my logic. He's right. Persistent really doesn't suffice._

She couldn't deny that as the two hours in the car dragged on, she slowly began to find him more appealing. He really was a smart man. He also shot back smart ass comments just as quick as she did, if not faster. She hadn't come across a truly quick witted man in a very long time, and this one really kept her on her toes. Talking to him was like playing a mental game of chess. She enjoyed figuring out how to parry each of his investigative questions, and suggestive statements. His charm was very effective, yes. Her backbone however, was just too strong to bend to his will. He's realized this, and now has tried on her thinking cap. Thus finally started to make her consider his argument.

_Well Stark, it's been about six years since I've shared a bed with someone. Four years before that. So yes you're offer sounds very very tempting. However I will get paid to kill you. And with that money I can buy more dildos to substitute you._

But as she continued her blank stare as he waited for her response, her damned eyes betrayed her. They have a tendency of doing that. Her gaze roamed the rest of him. It stayed on his hands for a bit, making her wonder what they would feel like. She hardly remembered what a man's touch felt like, her skin ached for it. Of course on her last mission similar to this one, a man's hands made contact with nearly every inch of her skin before she killed him. She didn't feel any of it. She was in a different mindset, too focused on the task at hand. Much like she was before Tony figured out she was playing him. The gears kept turning in her head.

_How much money would I lose out on? These people promised me a lot. How risky would it be to forfeit? Would I really turn this down for a night with Stark? I could kill him after I fuck him. No no, that would definitely get me caught. DNA all over the damn place, and I don't have enough time or any of my shit to do a clean. Is this a smart decision? Probably not. He's right though. Who knows when I'll even touch another person again. I'm such a hermit. I can figure out how to fix it all later. I've failed missions for them before, there was no great penalty. Even if they did try to come after me, they wouldn't be able to. Shit. I'm really considering this. Fuck. He really isn't bad to look at. He looks sincerely disappointed that I've not answered him yet. Almost hurt. I am amazing at bruising a man's confidence. I can see his boner clearly through his pants. He seems to be well equipt. Oh fuck. This prick really has no idea how he just saved his own life._

"You're a cheating bastard Mr. Stark", she finally uttered. Tony gave up. Check-fucking-mate.

He still held her gaze but now with defeat.

"You better wash the sheets when we're done. I'm sure she's probably a good girlfriend, it would suck to have to smell….you know, me."

Tony's eyebrows shot up. _Victory. At fucking last._ He eyes filled with lust, and he looked as if he were about to pounce on her.

She held up a finger, "No no, you will control yourself until we get to your room."

Tony sat back, grinning and glaring at once. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that bitch.

He knocked on the roof three times, "Yes Mr. Stark?"

"Hey Franklin let's skip the jazz for tonight, just let us out at the back entrance, it's much quicker."

"Will do, Sir"

She smirked at his urgency. Once the limo came to a stop Tony got out first then turned around to help her out, but when he did she was already out of the vehicle and making her way to the door. He came up close behind her trapping her against the door. She turned around and slipped her hand into the inside pocket of his jacket. Finding his keys she picked out the right one and opened the door.

Tony followed behind her as she lead the way to the elevator, knowing exactly where to go as if she herself lived there. He kept his gaze on her hips swaying back and forth, and how her strong legs took long, firm strides. Waiting for the elevator Tony locked eyes with her through the reflection of the elevator doors.

"Calm the hell down, you're looking at me like I'm dinner"

"In a way, you are, and I'm starving"

She rolled her eyes, "So smooth".

Despite this Tony could see lust seeping through her.

The elevator dinged and opened. She stepped inside before him and pressed the button to the twelfth floor, but then moved to the opposite side of the elevator facing the doors. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her looking at the floor numbers light up as they passed each one. It was incredibly awkward. Tony realized this and didn't like it. He pushed her against the wall and started attacking her neck, grinding his erection between her legs. She moved and positioned them next to the doors, bending her knees slightly then pulling Tony down by his shirt connecting their mouths. He was so wrapped up in her that he didn't notice her actions were a bit odd. What he did notice however was that her kiss wasn't cat-like and teasing as before. Now it was straightforward confident and knew what it wanted. She even acted in how she kissed him. _Talk about attention to details._

He liked this new discovery, now finding it impossible to view her as anything less than a woman, and deciding she had to be lying about her implied age range. As their tongues danced against one another he slipped his thumb into the cleavage of her bra, rubbing her nipple, feeling it harden at his touch. Just as her hand moved to his crotch to massage him through his pants, the elevator dinged signaling the doors opening. She quickly looked down and shoved him off of her, turning around and adjusting herself a little. A boy, probably no older than 14 entered the elevator. The way his bright red hair was styled reminded tony of Carrot Top. He looked through his IPod for a different song oblivious to the other two people next to him. Once he found it he glanced at Danny and Tony. He was used to seeing Tony Stark around here, so he wasn't feeling any bit star struck. His eyes landed on Danny, however and he couldn't take them off. Raking his eyes over every inch of her body. To him it looked like candy in a dark green wrapper. Tony smirked, not minding at all someone else ogling his prize. Turning to the boy he mouthed 'Hot, right?' gesturing toward her. The boy nodded mouthing back 'Yours?' Tony nodded arrogantly, the boy half grinned and shook his head appraisingly. He got out on the eighth floor, Tony didn't waste any time trying to reassume their position. But she stepped to the side as he stepped forward to her. Without looking at him she said, "Wait till we get there." He relished the sound of her calm demand, and obeyed. Four floors later he followed her to his door.

* * *

Deciding he behaved enough he pressed himself onto her back and dragged his hands up under her skirt, letting his fingers find their way back to that place he was dying to get inside of. Despite her display of a Tony proof exterior, she was deliciously wet. He felt his blood turning to fuel as she struggled to unlock the door, letting slip a barely audible, "Uhh". She shoved it open escaping from his hands.

"JARVIS lock us up please, and give me some sensual lighting will ya?" JARVIS didn't answer strangely but the door locked behind him and the lights dimmed. Tony was too entertained watching Danny slip out of her dress to care if JARVIS didn't feel like talking.

"Hey, that's my job." Removing his jacket he stalked up to her, and began undoing the buttons to his shirt. Holding his gaze a second she turned around and bent over to remove her heels. While examining her ass he noticed another tattoo. It was a small but intricately designed gargoyle on her right hip. Her body art in comparison to all the other women he's fucked was much better. He was used to finding cute things like kiss marks, flowers, butterflies, and way too many stupid quotes. The difference in view made him want to fuck her senseless just for being an unusual catch. She faced him again only to be turned back around.

His finger came to her lips slipping a small white pill between them. She knew it wasn't to fuck her up, more than likely some advanced and somewhat harmful pregnancy prevention pill. It wouldn't be the first she's had to take. "Not a fan of children Mr. Stark?"

"We'd make horrible parents anyway don't cha think?" she could hear the smirk in his voice. Rolling her eyes she spit the pill out discreetly and held in the crook between her fingers. She felt one hand unclasping her bra and the other grip her hip, his breath close to her ear.

"The thing about ice queens like you is that, they melt so wonderfully", Tony watched his thumb caress her tattoo, and trace the gargoyle's wing as he said this. He slid her lacey black thong down and led her forward in front of his couch. She gripped the cushion letting the pill fall from her fingers, and scooting it under the couch with her foot.

"I wasn't kidding about that daddy bit earlier, but if that's too much for you Tony will do."

His lips began their service to her neck and shoulder.

"I think I'll stick with Mr. Stark, who may I add talks entirely too much."

He hummed a laugh into her jawline.

"Then Mr. Stark it is", strong hands pressed her forward to lean on the couch as he slammed himself into her from behind. Gripping her tattooed hip tightly as he pumped in and out of her. He bit his lip when she bent over further to accommodate him. _You've got the right idea but I believe it's this that you're looking for. _With one hand under her belly button and the other above her crack he tilted her hips forward, and down further. Her hands tightening their grip on the sofa cushion told him he found it. Thrusting harder, he was rewarded with the sound of her gasping in pleasure. He nearly lost it because of that sound. Her breathing quickened soon, and he closed his eyes in ecstasy at the feeling of her walls clenching around him and the sound her breathy whines as she came. Once he finished he turned her around to admire her flushed face while he caught his breath. Those plump poison lips smirking. "Still got it old man", she laughed when he frowned at her. She _actually_ laughed. It wasn't sarcastic or forced. It was a genuine reaction, a real laugh. He was enchanted with the sight.

She rolled her eyes, "So I laughed, don't get excited, I'm experiencing a sex high."

He chuckled, _I should've expected that._ "No room for romance huh?"

She scoffed, "Oh please, don't nauseate me"

His smile widened, "Charming".

"No, you really aren't", his smiling lips found her neck again, and his arms wrapped around her.

"Lying to yourself is no good Danny, and you're so skilled in the art. That could be severely detrimental your health dear." He whispered between kisses. "Ok, time for round two."


End file.
